The devil who walks the path of humanity
by Varange
Summary: To become a devil, one must throw away his/her humanity, but there is one will walks the path of humanity and fight to protect humankind. With his swords as well as his master and comrades, he will fight until the end and find the place where he belong. NarutoXType-MoonXHighschool DxD with some Kamen Rider's elements. Large Harem!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: Just a passing through devil who walks the path of humanity**

Nighttime

In a silent night, 6 figures could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop with a speed a human should never have.

Each of 6 figures was clad in a black trench coat and black clothing underneath while their face were covered by white masks with a sword-liked symbol on the forehead of the each mask. The only difference between them was the words on the back of their trench coats.

"How far is the target, The Fool?" the figure who had the word 'Kiva' on the coat.

"2 more blocks. The target is moving quite fast. If we keep moving with this speed, there is a chance that we may lost him." Answered The Fool in an indifferent voice.

"Posibility?"

"30-40 percents"

"It seems we have no choice. Kabuto, you go first and try to slow him down, we can't let a Dead Apostle running around and turn people into the Dead in this place. The Fool, give Kabuto direction. Wizard, create some flame clones and send them to the target. Ozu and Agito, prepare to launch the attack. We need to finish this quickly or else we will be late for school on our first day.". Kiva let out a long sigh "Now I really regret not taking the offer of help from Arcueid-chan and Altrouge-chan"

"You better not taking any injures or else you will be given earful scolds from Yoko as well as them" Kabuto grunted and literally vanished due to his immense speed after whispering quietly "**Cast off... Clock up...**" .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rias Gremory was really confused as well as amazed at the same time.

Being a devil herself, she had faced many strange things in her life, pleasant or not but this time she didn't really know how she should feel about this.

She was now standing in a very lagre town, large enough to be called a small city on her standard. While the town looked like it had just went through a war, the people around her looked very happy and even started celebrating. Another thing she noticed that was their attire: while many people wore civil clothing, many people also wore clothes like shinobi's clothes with a band having a leaf like symbol.

And finally she wasn't the only one appeared out of nowhere.

"Buchou ...Where are we?" the buxom female who had raven hair tied into a pony tail and violet asked the red head. Beside her was a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut.

"I honsetly don't know, Akeno." Rias shook ker head dejectedly. "I only remember that I was trying to sleep since I just keep having a strange feeling and then I appear in this place. What about you Koneko-chan?"

"...The same, Buchou" the petite girl replied in her usual monotone voice.

"May be this is a dream? A shared dream is something not uncommon after all." Akeno suggested while crossing her arms underneath her well-endowed chest.

With an understanding nod, Rias tried to reach out a passing man and to her surprise, her hand passed through the man as if he was a ghost. The same thing happened to Akeno and Koneko as well when they attemped to grasped another passing man.

"A shared dream, ne? Interesting" a very familiar voice nearly made Rias jump. It was a young woman around the same age as Rias with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes with a pair of red glasses.

"Sona Sitri, what the hell are you doing here in my dream?" Rias snapped "On the names of Maou, why I even have to see you here?"

Sona gave her a deadpanned look and said with annoyance"You do realize those were the same things I want to speak to you, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter! I..." Before Rias could continued, Akeno clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Buchou, I think we should go to that tower over there. I just heard from a woman that some 'The Yondaime' is going to give a speak to the citizen. If we go there, we may know something"

Without anymore words, 4 pairs of bat wings burst out from their backs and they flew away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In front of the large crown gathering in front of the tower, a man with spiky blond hair who was clad in a shinobi clothes with a green vest and a long white coat with the words 'Yondaime Hokage' on the back stood beside a red head woman with 2 infants on her hands.

"Dear citizens of Konohagakure no Sato! I, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage want to speak with you!" The blond man named Minato said to the crowd. His appearance easily made the crowd roar in happiness. "As you know, tonight the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked our village, our beloved Konohagakure no Sato, and damaged our beloved village while killing our precious people!"

Wincing at the angry roar from the crowd, Rias nodded her head towards the village's gate "A monster attacked this place? It explains why there are so many place destroyed and many corpses are outside the village"

"That's strange. Why did a monster attack this place?" wondered Sona as she pushed her glasses up "There is no way a monster suddenly appears out of the blue and attacks this place unless they provoke it"

"...Agree" Koneko added her two cents

"It's not our problem, Kaichou, Koneko-chan." Said Akeno "Just listening and we may know. At least now we know this place's name is Konoha"

"What a big discovery we found" Sona replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"BUT, tonight I and my lovely wife Kushina managed to seal away that beast's power into my lovely twin daughter, Natsumi and Narumi while I sealed the soul into my son Naruto! And now, here I present my daughters, the saviors and the heroines of Konoha, Natsumi and Narumi!"

Many roars of triumph and victory toward two infants as well as anger toward the name Naruto which went unnoticed by the people but not 4 people hovering in the air.

"It seems this man did a good deed, ne?" Akeno giggled into her hand."He saved the village and now his children are heroines. When they grow up, I have no doubt that these 2 will be treated like princessses or even more, like queens. Just like you, Buchou"

"At least they aren't betrothed to a womanizer like the Raiser before they were born." Rias huffed at her Queen's remark. 'I swear one day I will get out of that damn arranged marriage!' thought Rias determinedly and said with a hint of anger in her voice."But still, that man just made a very big and foolish mistake"

"Although you're my rival, I still have to agree with you."Sona sighed and shook her head sadly."Announcing his son's status as the jailer of the monster's soul, there is a high chance that he will become the target for the angry citizens as well as people seeking revenge. Moreover, where is this Naruto? He should be near his parents as well as to be seen as a hero since he is the one who holds and keeps the soul at bay?"

As if the Maou heard Sona's question, the scene around them started to distort and a few second later, everything was black.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fredrick Zoller was enraged.

After he woke up from his more-than-50-years-slumper, the only memory he could still remembered was the time when that... that... that filthy vampire sank his fangs into his neck and turn him into this kind of creature that monster called Dead Apostle.

At that time, he had been enraged because that monster turned him, a hero of Germany in World War II who killed 300 Xoviet soldiers in 3 days, into this... this... creature

Despite the inhuman strength and speed he received, his body just kept degenerating and he could easily saw his end: turning into ash and leaving no trace, completely vanish.

But his pride as a Nazi soldier never let him give up or surrender!

His pride demanded him to find a way to let he live longer!

Solution? Blood

He easily found out the only way to interrupt and reverse this degeneration, even if just temporarily, was by regularly ingesting the blood of living creatures. On that note, even though human blood and especially the blood of virgins, because one's blood cells were more pure before one had exchanged bodily fluids with others, were the most suited to the needs of the vampires, the blood of animals was a viable alternative.

He could never forget the feeling when he first drank blood from his victim. The feeling was so refreshing while as the same time, he felt his body began to recover while his strength felt as if it was enhanced many times and his reflex now was even faster than his imagination.

He felt as if he could take down whatever God in less than 5 seconds.

But that feeling was easily wiped out by that blond bitch calling herself Arcueid Brunestud. That bitch effortlessly forced him on his knees. It was pure luck that he managed to escape, though barely. Just when his strength recovered enough to go hunting a prey, those bastards show up.

Even with inhuman strength, speed and reflex, he couldn't keep up with those sons of the bitch, especially the bastard who was fighting him right now.

*SLAM*

The tip of Kabuto's Bo staff slammed at right where he just stood 1 second ago. The Dead Apostle threw a punch with his right hand while he slashed at Kabuto by using the claws on his left hand in an attempt to caught Kabuto off guard. But Kabuto just leaned backward and slammed the tip of the staff into Fredrick's chest knocking the wind out of the vampire's chest. Slightly dodged the pathetic roundhound kick, Kabuto smacked the staff at the temple of the caring about the slight dizziness, Fredrick threw barrage after barrage of punches but not even one of of them was able to hit the target.

"_Sohn der Hündin!_ Stand still and let me kill you!" the Dead Apostle roared in anger. His bloodlust was increased by the vampiric impulse which pushed him to suck the blood of others in order to maintain his strength as well as his own body.

*CRACK*

With a horizontal swing, Kabuto broke Fredrick's thigh bone and dislocating the Dead Apostle's right shoulder with a downward swing

"You talk too much" Kabuto said in a cold and emotionless voice.

With a roar, the Dead Apostle rushed to Kabuto in an attempt to pronged him with his claws. When Fredrick saw Kabuto didn't care to dodge and even let out a taunting snort, his rage flared up. How dare that bastard looked down on him?! He would make that son of the bitch regret looking down on him!

Before the claws could touch Kabuto, four humanoid flames rose from the ground and engulfed the vampire which made him cried out in agony.

"It seems you don't need backup anymore,eh?" Without turning back, Kabuto could easily heard the disappointment in Agito's voice.

"You should be grateful that I handled him, Agito" sneered Kabuto "This guy is a disappointment to Dead Apostle. He fought like a mindless prone and his skill is pathetic, which could be easily understood since he isn't a full vampire, more like in its earlier stage. But the odd thing is that he wasn't controlled by the parent vampire"

"Maybe the parent vampire was dead and he somehow broke free from the control of the parent vampire?" Wizard made his appearance with his usual deadpanned tone.

Kabuto sighed "That could be the best explaination for 're Kiva and The Fool? Don't tell me those 2 went home and now are sleeping soundly while we did all the work?"

"No worry. Kiva is now running for his life because Miss Blue managed to find him and she is punishing him for making her worried sick when he suddenly disappeared 2 months ago. The Fool is recording it in order to use it as 'blackmail material' in the near future." Ozu said while shuddering and everyone else winced at that. After all, a piss off Miss Blue was someone you didn't want to cross if you valued your life.

"Root helps him" Kabuto couldn't help but sigh loudly.

"Yeah"

"Agree"

After a few moments praying for their leader's safety, Kabuto broke the silence and nodded her head toward the screaming figure rolling on the ground "So, who wants to deliver the finishing blow?"

Without a word, Agito summoned a red saber and stabbed into the head of the burning vampire. The screams were cut off and the body turned into ash and flew away in the wind.

"I think we can call it a night" Ozu said while trying to stiff a yawn."Tomorrow will be our first day so don't be late."

"You should say that to Kiva, not us" Kabuto grumbled on the way to their home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kawai! He looks so cute!"

When the blackness had gone, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Sona found themself standing in what looked like a hospital room. In front of them now was a crying infant. He had blond hair and 3 wishker-liked marks on each cheek making him look like a fox. On his stomach was a seal looked like a whirl drawn in some strange ink. If it hadn't been a dream, Rias would have scooped him up and hugged him like a teddy bear. Hell, even Sona had to restrain herself from letting out a girly squeal.

"...A fox" Koneko couldn't help but let out a small smile. If this child had had cat ears and tail, he would have looked exactly like a Nekomata. And a very cute one in fact.

"Fufufu, he looks exactly like that man. And 'fishcake' is really" A gigling Akeno said while trying to imagine what this infant would look like in the future.

"I wonder why he was left alone by his own parents?. Moreover, why is this hospital so ...silent? Beside the crying, I haven't heard any other sounds." Mused Sona aloud

Suddenly, the door open and a man dressed in shinobi clothes with a taka(hawk) mask entered with a kunai in his hand.

"You ...You ...You demon! You attacked my village and killed my family! NOW YOU WILL PAY!" the man roared in anger and dashed to the bed.

"Koneno!" Rias shouted

With an emotionless face, the petite Rook swirled around and threw a punch toward the man but to much to her and everyone's horror, the punch just went through the man. Akeno tried to fry the man by her lightning but she got nothing but the same result. Just right before the kunai could stab Naruto, the shinobi was knocked to the side by a man dressed in black trench coat and black clothing underneath. His face was concealed by the hood of the coat and a black mask.

"What the hell are you fucking doing?" the man snarled

Silence

"Do you konw that is a demon? The Yondaime sealed it into an infant so we can finish his job and kill him! Don't you understand?"

Silence

"Fine! If you decide to side with the demon then I will kill you too! Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" With a cry and some hand seals Rias had never seen before, the shinobi expelled a massive orb of roaring flame engulfing the silent man. Before the shinobi could move his attention to Naruto, a shining sword with blue handle appeared from the fireball and thrusted through the shinobi's chest.

"Arkkk!" the man cried in pain when the sword was drawn back and the silence man emerged from the fireball, totally unharmed. With an elegant swing, the silent man created a large gash on the shinobi's chest and made him fell on the ground in his own blood.

"**Sorry for the pain but at night, Galatine is a little blunt but it made your death really painful, ne?**" the silent man let out a very sadistic cackle which made Akeno shivered and made the area between her legs bacame damp.

"Fufufufufufufu, I think I'm in love now" Akeno couldn't help but let out a perverse giggle with a hint of sadism and lust in her voice while letting out her masochistic side. Unconsciously, both Rias and Sona moved away from the sadistic Queen of Rias.

" ...That masked man is screwed" Koneko gave her remark with a blank face.

Another scream interrupted the conversation. The fading signature of the shinobi and the sword impaled in his chest were the proof that he was on the verse of death now.

"Wh... who... who... who th... the... the hell... a... are yo... you?" the shinobi now tried to force the words out of his throat with his last ounce of strength.

"**Who am I?**" the masked man said in an amused tone "**Just a passing through devil who walks the path of humanity. Remeber that!**" and the sword was thursted into the shinobi's heart, ending his misery.

And then everything around them became blank.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*YAWN*

"Cover your mouth, Wataru-kun" a girl who had a very beautiful physical appearance with a white skin and the combination of brown hair with blue eyes admonished a slight shaggy brown hair boy with brown eyes who was wearing a muffler. In his left hand was a violin case while in his right hand was a small bookbag. Both of them were wearing the Kuoh academy's uniform.

"The advice came from the girl who kept shooting magic missles at me from 11 p.m to 2 a.m the next morning and then threw a tantrum this morning when she found out Yoko-chan snugged into my bed naked. Thank you very much, Aoko-chan." Wataru said tiredly while cursing mentally 'Damn my comrades! They knew this would happen so they left early this morning!'

"That is your punishment for making me worried sick!"

"Ok, but seriously, you don't have to do it until 2 a.m, you know? Compared to Arcueid-chan and Altrouge-chan..."

"What did you just say?! Compare on what?! I will show you I'm way better than those 2 Apostle, baka!" with an angry yell, Aoko stomped toward the school gate.

"... I even haven't finished my sentence... And why is she angry?... *sigh*... Why can women be troublesome?"

Shaking his head resignedly, Wataru walked calmly to school. Except going to school, it was a very pleasant morning to Wataru. He was glad that he decided to leave THAT hellhole with his **true** Tou-san and **true** nii-san. Despite bearing so many pains, at least he had managed to feel the joy of life.

Wataru was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that he arrived at school until he heard some murmurs

"Look, it's Kiba-kun! Do you think he will go out with me?"

"Wah, Himejima-senpai always looks so gorgeous!"

"Koneko-chan is always so cute! She looks just like a kitten!"

"It's Gremory-senpai! Gremory-senpai is coming this way!"

Looking up, Wataru saw a group of four student. The first one was an extremely gorgeous bishoujo with cyan colored eyes, long flaming red hair, not to mention her voluptuos figure which many girls would kill to have. The second one was another beautiful girl who had long black ponytail hair, an athletic and shapely body could easily rival the red head or any top models. Trailing behind them was a petite girl who had short silver hair and gold eyes and her walking made people (at least with Wataru) thought she was walking on the cloud. Lastly was a handsome blond boy who Wataru assumed was the 'Kiba-kun' he heard. At the moment he was surrounded by a small group of cute girls while receiving many glares from the male. Usually, Wataru didn't really care about a group of school idols but there was one thing caught Wataru's attention.

'All of them are devils.' Thought Wataru when he sensed their aura and signature. While Wataru knew that devils did requests and/or took park in Rating Games so as to promote their rank and become stronger and trying not to harm human... intentionally, some of them (mostly stray devils) still took a liking of killing human just for fun.'Well, as long as they don't harm any humans, we can ignore them or maybe we can make an alliance with them.'

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned away and left to get his schedule. While he didn't notice the strange looks the three females were sending his way, he did notice some murmurs which gave him some... uneasy feeling:

"Who is that guy? I haven't seen him before."

"I don't know. Maybe he is a new student?"

"Kawai! He looks so cute with that muffler!"

"Maybe he isn't handsome as Kiba-kun or that cool-looking guy with black hair, but he is definitely hot! And It seems he can play violin,too! "

"I wonder if he is single? Will he go out with me?"

'Why are all the girls looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?' thought a nervous Wataru while he received the same treatment as the blond boy from the male

"What the hell? Another Casanova?"

"Another one? Five more and now we have another one in the same morning?!"

"Life is so unfair! Why don't all of them just go to die?!"

Shaking his head while letting out a small tired smile which earned many blushes from the female, Wataru walked toward the school building and prepare for his first 'appearance'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*Class 2-D*

"Hello everyone. My name is Aozaki Aoko. I'm new in this place so please take care of me for the time being"

"YES! Our new student is a hot girl!" shouted all the male in the class.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*Class 3-B*

A young man who had tan skin with slight long wavy black hair that bangs covers most of his forhead, dark brown eyes that gots covered by his bangs every now and then stood in front of the classroom. He then pointed to the ceiling with his right hand and for some unknown reasons, the sun somehow began to shine on him

"My Obaa-chan said this: 'Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule everything'. My name is(pointed to the sun)... Tendou... Souji... "

"KYAAAA! He looks so cool!" squealed all the girls while the guys gave Souji the same treatment when they saw him the first time: glaring dagger and even planning an assasination plan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*Class 3-C*

"Why am I stuck with you?" a young man with his brown shaggy hair whispered to his companion in his usual deadpanned tone.

"No idea. Now stop complaining and get this over with." whispered his companion, a young man with dark blue hair with a neck-strap mp3 player and clip-on earphones rested on his neck, in a lazy tone.

"I'm Arisato Minato. It's a pleasure to meet all of you and I will be your care from now on" bowed the blue hair boy

"My name is Souma Haruto. Pleased to make acquaintance with all of you" bowed the brown hair boy.

"..."

"..."

"YEAH! We got for ourselves 2 good-looking boys!" the female squealed ...again

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*Class 3-F*

"I'm Hino Eiji..." said the boy teenager with very messy black hair down to his shoulder and brown eyes.

"... and I'm Tsugami Shouichi..." said the young man with a shoulder length and very dark brown hair which might make people thought it was black with predominantly red dye. He also had warm brown eyes shone with kindness

"... It's very nice..."

"... To meet all of you..."

"...Since we are new here..."

"...So please take care of us... "

The reaction could be easily guessed...

"WAH! They are so funny and mature!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*Class 3-A*

'Ok, ok calm down Wataru,calm down." Thought Wataru to himself 'There is nothing to worry. Everything will be fine'

Wataru was really nervous.

The reason? All the members of class 3-A were staring directly at him.

So why would that make Wataru nervous? The answer was very easy...

All the members of class 3-A were FEMALE! And two she-devils who had red hair and long black ponytail hair were in this class, too!

And more important, they(members of class 3-A and even his sensei with a blush on her face) were looking at him as if he was a piece of meat or even more, a potential boyfriend/lover/chosen mate/husband and some more which would be XXX-rated for the sake and safety of this story.

Gathering all of his courage before it dissipated into the air, Wataru cleared his throat and said nervously

"Um... H-hello e-everyone... um... My name is Wataru... Kurenai-Pendragon Wataru... um... and you can call me Wataru if you want... "

A silence

"Um... my likes are playing and practicing violin, crafting violin and cooking, even though my cooking skill never reaches Souji's level... And well,... I don't really have any dislike except people who doesn't take care of their instruments... My dream is to create the ultimate violin which could surpass any Stradivarius violin in the world!" When talking about his dream, Wataru couldn't help but said with excitement. Every time he looked at his father's 'Bloody Rose', the beauty of the violin always made him forget anything else and made him admire its beauty until someone snapped him out.

Another silence

'Did I just say something wrong?' thought a confused Wataru

At that moment, Wataru just made one of his most oblivious mistake: he let the girls saw his confusing face, and it was a very, very cute confusing face.

And let's just say, all hell broke loose... and the girls swarmed him and kept asking questions:

"KAWAAAAIII! HE IS SO CUTE!"

"CAN I KEEP HIM, SENSEI?"

"WHERE DO YOU COME FROM?"

"WHEN IS YOUR BIRTHDAY?"

"CAN I GET YOUR NUMBER?"

"WHAT KIND OF FOOD DO YOU LIKE?"

"WHAT IS YOUR TYPE OF GIRL?"

"ARE YOU SINGLE?"

"DO YOU HAVE GIRLFRIEND?"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"What does that last question suppose to mean?" Wataru tried (and failed miserably) to shouted.

Finally, after nearly 10 minutes to make the class settle down and let Wataru answer all the questions. The teacher said

"Kurenai-san, please sit at the 5th seat from right to left of the 4th row."

With a nod and his usual tired smile which brought up many blushes on the female face, Wataru walked to his seat and notice that his seat was next to the she-devil who had balck ponytail hair and in front of the red head she-devil. When he sat down, the black hair she-devil and the red head gave him a hand

"Welcome to Kuoh academy, Wataru-kun. I'm Rias Gremory, president of Occult Research Club. It very nice to meet you." Said the red head she-devil.

"I'm Himejima Akeno, vice-president of Occult Research Club. It's a pleasure to meet you Wataru-kun" said the black ponytail hair she-devil.

"Likewise, Gremory-san, Himejima-san" Wataru shook their hands and turn back to his notebook.

'He didn't react to my charm. And why can't I feel his signature and as the same time I can feel something is his body? A Sacred Gear? And why is he feel so familiar?' Rias and Akeno thought with a frown on their face.

Oblivious to their thought, Wataru's mind kept wondering. He didn't care a bit about what his teacher said since he had already known most of it. Hell, if he wanted, he could easily get in Tokyo University with the highest score 100/100.

Letting out a sigh, Wataru thought

'Well, my first day wasn't so bad after all. I just hope Root won't throw any troubles at me from now on'

As if he knew how wrong his hope was...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: i OWN NOTHING!**

**Author's rant: Before the story continue, I need to warn you guys a few things:**

**This story begin before the canon of Highschool DxD so it will be a while (about 3-5 chapters) until the begining of DxD 's canon**

**There will be NO pairing for Issei and Saji and I can guarantee this. Hell, even my co-writer already made a list of things to do in order to humiliate both of them. So a warning to Issei's and Saji's fan, while I don't do bashing, some of the things I will write may make you guys angry and uncomfortable so if you don't like my story, there is a 'back' button for you guys at the corner of your screen.**

**This story will go in a slow pace so many things may confuse you guys so please bare with me.**

**Since Type-Moon's concept is very complicated, despite many hours I spent to do reasearch about Nasuverse, I may make mistakes here and there so please give me a shout out if you find my mistakes so I can at least fix them. Moreover I may mess up grammar since my English is not really good so please forgive me for my mistakes.**

**Chapter 2: Unintend performances and a trip back to the Begin Night.**

'Finally' Wataru sighed in relieve when he heard the bell rang. While he didn't hate school, hell even with him the school and the library were like sanctuaries for an outcast like him, listening to all the things you already know was quite irritating. While there were differences between the Ninja academy and this kind of school but basically, all of them were nearly the same in Wataru's eyes: teachers taught something, students learnt it and received homework,praticed and finally, took exams.

The only difference in his eyes was the subjects but he already knew most of them so the boredom came rather quickly.

'I should have created a Blood clone and let it study for me!' thought an irritated Wataru

Shaking his head to snap out of his sleepy state, Wataru quickly left the classroom before any of his classmates noticed. Walking in the corridor to find the cafeteria to buy his lunch or find his comrades if he was lucky, Wataru couldn't help but marvelled at the structure of the academy. While he was still in his stupor, he just brought himself into a trap the Root just threw at him.

"How the Root did I come to the music room?" wonder Wataru aloud but he shrugged it off. "Oh well, at least I have a place to practice violin now."

Placing his schoolbag on the floor, Wataru took out his astonishingly beautiful violin. This was 'Bloody Rose', the first and final masterpiece of his tou-san. On the left side of the violin there was a small line carved into the violin '**Subete no ningen wa ongakudesu**' **(All humans are music)**. Steeling his nerves before raising his viollin to his neck and put his chin on the chinrest, Wataru closed his eyes, focusing on the memory of the first conversation between him and Yoko-chan and began to play.

**(*Play Cantarella _violin version*)**

**OUTSIDE THE MUSIC ROOM**

'Let's see. Bringing the papers to the principal, buying some snacks for Yura and tea for Momo... all done. Now is...Eh? Violin?'

Shinra Tsubaki's train of thought was interrupted by the wonderful violin sound coming from the music room where some female students were looking in from the outside. When she took a peek, she saw a male student having brown hair and wearing a muffler was playing violin without caring about anything around him. Despite trying to fight back, her face now had a heavy blush when she saw the sight. Although her mind kept trying to replace the image of the young man in front of her eyes with her crush, Kiba Yuuto in her head, her heart made sure that Kiba's image disappeared everytime she tried. Finally, her mind gave in and she began to see images of her in a light violet ball dress having a waltz with this young man in a large golden castle under a very romantic night with full moon and after the waltz, both their face came close and they ki...

'No! No! Bad Tsubaki! You like Kiba-kun! Not this young handsome and cute... Wha! No! Snaps out of it, Tsubaki!' Tsubaki shook her head furiously in oder to make the images in her head disappear. Despite her effort, her body refused to listen to her and kept standing outside the music room while her mind started to play a scene where she sat under a maple tree with shiny red leaves in a cool autumn afternoon with this young man, both of them wore a long muffler for 2 people and she was snuggling into the young man's chest and smiling contently while he played the violin.

**(*End music*)**

With his Kurenai-styled trademark chrord plucking and two final strokes, Wataru stopped and breathed a satisfying sigh and put the violin back into the case. In many happy memories he had (and none of them, except two, happened in his first 10 years), the time he met Yoko was one of the happiest memories. Yoko was the only one who had taught him many things parents should teach their children when they grow up.

After all, it seemed... No, his former parents surely had forgotten that they had a musuko beside their 2 precious musume. The image of a lonely boy who walked behind his happy biological family like he didn't belong to that family was something could **almost** pained every villagers saw that scene.

Keyword: "almost".

After all, who would feel that way toward a 'demon reincarnation'?

Moreover, who was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto? Son of Yondaime Hokage?

**SHORT FLASHBACK**

"_What kind of joke is that?"_

"_The Yondaime has no son!"_

"_What the hell you think you are?"_

"_Piss off, demon before we skin you alive!"_

**FLASHBACK END**

Sadness, anger, sorrow, anguish, misery, famine, pain.

All the negative feelings and things a child should never feel.

But those had been all the lonely boy could feel.

He had had a house but he had never had a home.

He had had father, mother, sibblings but he had never had a family.

He had had nothing...

No he had had one thing.

Hope.

A hope from two strangers he had never met before.

**FLASHBACK**

"_You are not worthless, Naruto-kun. Honestly, I don't understand why but I know you're destinied to change this world for the better."_

_[...]_

"_With a human, the soul is the only thing more important than the heart. Despite many nasty things you have to endure, I can see that your soul refuse to break. That is the evidence for what sensei said since you can't change the world for the better without a stand tall soul regardless how powerful you are, gaki"_

_[...]_

"_Until the day we meet again, keep your hope and make sure your soul will never be bent" _

**FLASHBACK END**

He had only hoped for 2 things which every child should receive: love and recognition.

A very small and weak hope like a small light from a candle in the middle of the storm.

Despite had been being nearly crushed many time, the boy still hoped.

Even when he had started seeing the carton box like his home, he had still hoped.

Even when his meals which had been scraps from "family" 's meals or things came from garbage cans had become more and more frequently, he had still hoped.

But finally, despite many tears and prays from the boy and the soul sealed inside him, Fate had crushed his hope into tiny pieces without caring about the begging from 2 Counter Forces and the wraith of the Lifestream goddess.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Tou-san..."_

"_YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT NINJA TRAINING TRAINING? WE GIVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY, FOOD TO EAT AND THIS IS THE WAY YOU PAY US?"_

"_But tou-san, you promised..."_

"_WHY DON'T YOU WAIT UNTIL THE ACADEMY TO LEARN, YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!"_

"_But kaa-san, I already atte..."_

"_GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY IN THERE! THERE WILL BE NO DINNER FOR YOU! NOW GET_ _OUT OF MY SIGHT!_"

**FLASHBACK END**

"_We promise to train you when you attend the academy so no worry"_

Lie.

"_We are family"_

Lie.

All of those were nothing but lies!

And then THAT happened.

The Snowy Birthday.

The final straw and the final nail of the coffin.

The day Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto 'unofficially' ceased to exist.

Before any negative emotions could come like a tidal wave and ruin his mood, Wataru suddenly felt a feeling of dread creeping up his spine. When he turned around, he saw the reason.

A very large group of girls now were standing outside the music room, hearts in their eyes while their faces were blushing and glowing with admiration, love and even, only a few of them, lust.

'_Hey ****** _'

'**Hai?**'

'_What should I do in this situation? _'

'**Jump out the window and run. This is the ground floor after all**'

'_Thanks_'

'**You're welcome. Oh and by the way, if you don't want to lose your virginity, run as fast as you can,got it?**'

'_Got it_'

And before the girls could react, Wataru grabbed his violin case and his bookbag, jumped out the window and ran as if his life depended on it.

And then all hell broke loose... again.

There were many cries of "Oh my God, he looks so charming!", "He looks even better than Kiba-kun and Tendou-kun!", "I'm definitely in love with Kurenai-kun now!", "Please wait for me!" and "After my future boyfriend/lover/husband!". And then they set off, sending the record of Wataru's performance to their friends and/or running off with a hope that they would be able to catch up with their newfound 'chosen boyfriend/lover/mate/husband'.

**MEANWHILE, AT THE CAFETERIA**

"Here you are! 2 sandwiches and 2 omuraisu (omelete rice)!" said a happy Eiji who was now standing behind the cafeteria's food stall with an apron while serving the lunch to a group of second year girls.

"Arigatou, Hino-kun!" squealed four girls when they received their lunches

"Just call me Eiji. Enjoy your lunch!" waved Eiji at the girl and turned to the cafeteria's cooks "Next orders are 1 Kare Raisu (curry rice), 2 Onigiri (rice ball) and 1 Hayashi Raisu!"

"Thanks for your help, Eiji-kun. You are really a life saver" one of three cooks pat Eiji's back while he handed him Eiji the dishes

"Don't worry, Nobu-san. I'm always willing to help!" smiled Eiji and he turned to the girls waiting in front of him "Your orders. Enjoy your lunch!"

While Eiji was helping the cafeteria staff, Haruto and Souji were having lunch with Shouichi and Aoko.

"You do realize that you're eating doughnuts for lunch, right?" Aoko eyed Haruto with a strange look.

"So?" asked a confused Haruto "I need to restore my energy as fast as I can. And eating something sweet is a very fast way to restore my energy."

"The doughnut you just ate was the 10th ... never mind" said a resigned Aoko. It was futile to argue about these things. And she knew there was no way they change their life style as well as their antics. Everytime she saw their antics, she just wanted to say that she had no connection with them.

"And where's Wataru-kun? He should be here 10 minutes ago" asked Aoko.

"Hope he isn't being chased by a group of girls who want him to become their husband now." Souji butted in after finishing his Kare Raisu.

**SCENE CHANGE**

In the Occult Research Clubroom, there was a restless Rias Gremory sitting on the coach.

When Rias woke up from her dream, his words kept replaying in her head.

'**Just a passing through devil who walks the path of humanity**'

In many people's eye, devil could be seen as a creature of greed and destruction of humankind. While this was not entirely false, there was one thing for sure that devil always tried not to harm human... intentionally, especially after the war between Heaven and Underworld. But a devil who stood on human side was something she had never heard before. Yet this man had exclaimed that he walked the path of humanity.

And then that shinobi

With a series of handsigns, that shinobi expelled a large fireball from his mouth as if he was a member of Phenex clan

And then the sword.

This morning, Rias just 'coincidentally' came across a book wrote about King Arthur and his knights and she saw the name of the man's sword in the book.

**Galatine: The Reborn Sword of Victory**. It was the sister-sword of Excalibur. The holy sword that Sir Gawain, one of King Arthur's knights, possessed.

The sword that devil had used in her dream was a holy sword.

And then this new student, Kurenai-Pendragon Wataru.

The first time she saw him, she couldn't sense his signature. She knew he was there but she couldn't feel anything, as if he didn't even exist. And the 'Pendragon' part, too. Not many people had the surname of King Arthur after all.

And then when she shook his hand, she could feel an unknown familiar feeling spreaded over her. The feeling was very familiar, it just liked... just liked... liked...

...liked that infant named Naruto.

Could it be that Naruto and Wataru was one or Naruto was somehow related to Wataru? But they had nothing similar between them beside that feeling.

Rubbing her forehead, Rias could feel a massive headache was coming her way, full speed.

"Buchou? You seems... troubled"

Looking up to see her Queen who sat down in front of her, Rias let out a sigh

"Yes, Akeno. It was the dream last night. It keeps bugging me. And that familiar feeling from Kurenai-kun too. I just can't connect the dots. It is so confusing."

Suddenly, they felt a spike of demonic energy outside the clubroom. Without any words, both the girls ran out to see what it was and what they saw was something they had never seen before.

**BACK TO WATARU**

"Oh great! Where am I now?" said a very irritated Wataru. After escaping from 'fangirls from hell', Wataru found himself standing in front of what looked like an old building. What intrigued him were 2 signatures belonged to Rias and Akeno and another signature and he could easily tell that this signature was suppressed by some kind of seal. When he intended to sneaked in to investigate, a large purple flame bursted from the ground. When the flame extinguished, a demon with a frightening look stood in front Wataru. Its eyes only had the white part while its nose looked like a hawk's beak and 2 bronze horns on its head. Its had a black bulky figure with many bones bursted out from its torso and there were many blades stucked on its arms.

Immediately, the demon rushed to Wataru. If his instinct hadn't reacted, he would have been impaled by the blades on its arms. Unfortunately, while he didn't receive any injuries, his shirt and blazer now had 2 large gashes on them.

"Oh great! Now how can I go back to class with my clothes like this?" complained Wataru while jumping out of the demon's way when it rushed at him again. He had to finish this quick without making any attention.

**(*Play music: Dead or Alive_Ishihara Shinichi*)**

Steeling himself, Wataru mentally chanted a phrase that he had chanted more than thousands times.

_Trace On._

Wataru's magic circuits flared up and prana flooded in his system.

Many images of swords appeared in his head but Wataru quickly focused his mind on one special blade with an ultimate technique which had reached the level of one out of pure godlike skill.

Monohoshi Zao, an over five shaku long, 150 centimeter, Bitchu Aoe blade with blue handle materialized in his hands. While it was just a fake that looked identical to the untrained eye and the length defied common sense, that didn't mean this sword was something could be looked down.

After steeling himself for the first time he used this technique in a real battle while reinforcing his legs with prana, Wataru rocketed forward, his legs moved into the stance almost instinctively, his arms carried out the technique that he had practiced vigorously with a very small hope that one day he would have replicated it perfectly. Putting all of his effort into a single swing, Wataru could only pray that there would be no opening in the technique or else... there would be a bloody mess of Kurenai-Pendragon Wataru on the ground under the demon's feet.

Three swings completed simultaneously. Three slashes arrived from three different directions by momentarily using the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon to transcend speed, dexterity, feints and many other elements. A technique that through sheer skill even reached to the Kaleidoscope, the Second Magic of the greatest troll of all worlds (at least in Wataru's eyes), Kischur Zelrect Schweinorg.

The first and second slash cut through the demon body from both shoulders to waist making spurts of black blood gushed out while the third slash beheaded the demon at the same time.

"**Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi**..." whispered Wataru and the demon's body parts fell on the ground, bursted into black flame and dissipated into the air.

Tsubame Gaeshi, the fabled technique of the legendary swordsman, Kojirou Sasaki , who was said to be able to cut down a swallow in mid-flight. A technique where three concurrent arching blades closed on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. It might not a Noble Phantasm but its power was something could even surpass Servants.

**(Stop music)**

Letting out a small sigh after dematerialized the sword, Wataru took off his blazer and shirt so as to find a way to fix the clothes. While his body couldn't be called muscular, his body was lean yet well-built and he even had 6 pack abs. But on his body, there were things that many people couldn't imagine.

Scars.

Lots of, lots of scars littered on his body. Especially a large scar went from left shoulder to the right side of his waist on his back.

"A stray Letum? That's strange. Why would a Letum appear in this world? Unless..." thought Wataru out loud but before he could come up with an answer, a gap appeared on his head and from the gap...

"WATARU-KUN!"

... and a long blond hair girl with dark violet eyes fell out and Wataru's face got caught in her impressive breasts which made him blush furiously. She was clad in a purple Chinese-style tabard with various Trigrams over a pale pink Western-style dress, a pale pink mop cap with a thin red ribbon and smaller ribbons tied on her accessories and the tips of her hair. She also had a a pink lace parasol and a paper fan.

"Yu... Yukari-chan!" sputtered Wataru while trying to get out of her suffocating hug. "Le... Let me go!... A...air... ne... need ai...r...air..."

"Moo~! Aren't you happy to meet me again? " Yukari pouted childishly and let Wataru out of her hug.

"Y...Yes! I am happy! It just... I thought that..."

"Maintaining the barrier between worlds is a boring job, you knooow~... And preventing Kaito-teme from taking treasures is really tiiiring~! I only want to sleep while hugging my Wataru-kuuun~!" said Yukari in a too dramatical way for Wataru's taste.

"Ok, ok I get the idea" said Wataru tiredly smile while raising his hands to stop the blond "But seriously, why are you here? I thought that you would come tonight, not now?"

Puffing her cheeks, Yukari grumbled "I was chasing that Letum you just killed a few minutes ago. Kaito-teme lured it from its cave into a small gap I forgot to fix. He did that to annoy me because I only 'accidentally' broke a small old vase that he called 'treasure'! Why would anyone care about a stupid old vase?"

Letting out a small sigh, Wataru shook his head resignedly. Despite after many, many attempts, the relationship between Kaito Daiki and Yakumo Yukari while wasn't hostile but still quite strain. 'These 2 will be my death in the future. At least now Yukari-chan spends more time working, not just sleeping and messing with others people.' thought Wataru tiredly.

"Yukari-chan, I ..."

"Oh! Look at the time! It's my snack time! See you later, Wataru-kun! Remember that you owe me one for helping you tonight~!" Before Wataru could say anything, Yukari opened a gap and stepped in with an unusual glee expression which spelt only one thing: Disaster.

Letting out his (n+1)th sigh, Wataru changed his attention toward the old building. "Ok, Gremory-san and Himejima-san! You two can come out now! And this goes for you too, Sitri-kaichou and Shinra-fuuko-kaichou!"

**EARLIER WITH RIAS AND AKENO**

"What in the name of Maou is that?!" exclaimed Akeno when both of them saw the demon appeared and rushed at Wataru. Somehow Akeno felt her heart clenched when she saw the gashes on Wataru's shirt and blazer but then felt relieved when she saw that Wataru wasn't hurt.

"I... I honestly don't know, Akeno" said Rias. She was still surprised at the appearance of the unknown demon. Then she saw a long blade appeared in Wataru's hands.

'A second **Sword Birth?** No, I can't feel any demonic energy in that blade. Some kind of spell?' thought Rias inwardly. But the next thing she saw astonished her: Wataru rocketed towarded the demon and with a SINGLE swing, THREE slashes came from three directions swiftly killed the demon before she could even blink!

"Wow... three slashes... with one swing..." said an astonished Rias after the demon dissipated into the air. With just this unknown technique, Rias could see that Wataru was very well-trained in swordmanship. Her mind started working on a plan to add Wataru into her peerage before Sona could even lay an eye on him.

"Ara, Yuuto-kun's gonna be interested in that technique if he see this" said Akeno amusingly and then she licked her lips lustfully when she saw Wataru's body while Rias blushed at the sight. "And it seems Wataru-kun has a quite delicious body, fufufu."

Before Rias could say anything, a gap opened above Wataru and a blond hair girl fell from the gap and buried Wataru's head in her empressive breasts. Oddly enough, Rias found herself become irritated at the blond. Rias's eyes narrowed when (much to her dismay) she found this girl was quite beautiful and while the blond didn't have breasts larger than hers but still very well-endowed. Her mind's gears started spinning rapidly in order to find a way to counter-attack this threat. Then her eyes widened. Why was she getting jealous of a stranger she even didn't know?

"Ok, Gremory-san and Himejima-san! You two can come out now! And this goes for you too, Sitri-kaichou and Shinra-fuuko-kaichou!"

Rias's train of thought was halted by the call of Wataru. Now she realized that she was so deep in thought that she didn't see the blond girl's departure. 'Wait a minute. How did he know we are watching? And Sona's here too?'

"What do we do now Buchou?" Akeno asked her King. She was also taken back by Wataru's call.

"We have no other choice." Sighed Rias.

**WITH SONA AND TSUBAKI**

"How... how did he do... that?" stuttered Tsubaki. When she and Sona felt a spike of demonic energy near the old building, both of them quickly left in order to investigate. But what they found was something they didn't expect: a male student wearing a muffler dispatched a strange-looking demon by a very long blade with a very powerful technique that created three slashes with a single swing! And it was the very same male Tsubaki had seen playing violin in the music room!

Pushing her glasses on her face, Sona said in a thoughtful manner "I sense no demonic power in that blade so I can only assume that he used a sword technique that demands a top-notch swordmanship or some kind of strange spell which can multiply or copy the slash."

'And he can become quite a powerful addition to my peerage' The last part was added mentally in Sona's mind. And then her face donned a heavy blush when she saw Wataru's naked upper haft and a frown when she saw a blond girl fell from a gap who was now suffocating Wataru with her impressive breasts. Looking at Tsubaki, Sona sweat-dropped yet feeling surprised when she saw her Queen was gnashing her teeth comically as some large knots formed on her forehead. After all, every member of Sona's peerage knew about Tsubaki's crush on Kiba Yuuto so seeing Tsubaki had these kind of reactions when it didn't concern Kiba was really... priceless.

"Tsubaki...Tsubaki!"

Snapping out of her... state, Sona's Queen stuttered slightly before regaining her posture "Y... ye... yes, Sona-sama?"

Looking blankly at her queen, Sona said "... You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Wa... wah?! Nonononono!" said Tsubaki while waving her arms frantically in a very comical way "Wh... why would I feel jealous? There is no way I feel jealous toward a stranger I even hardly know! I... I..."

Before Tsubaki could finish what she was saying, Wataru's voice made both her and Sona jump "Ok, Gremory-san and Himejima-san! You two can come out now! And this goes for you too, Sitri-kaichou and Shinra-fuuko-kaichou!"

**WITH WATARU**

Putting on his damaged shirt and blazer, Wataru waited patiently in a thick silence until all four girls stepped out from the old building and behind the corner of the old building. All of them looked tense and slightly on guard, which was understandable to Wataru, but as the same time he could see the calculative look in Rias's and Sona's eyes.

'Hm, it seems they are planing on something. Well, at least they show no sign of hostile but still, I need to be careful about this. This morning Gremory-san showed no reaction when she heard my surname was Kurenai, so that means she may doesn't know about what happened between my tou-san and her clan in the past or she is very good at hiding her reaction. I'm not really sure if Sitri-san knew about this or not since from what my father told me that that the surname of Serafall is Sitri so I have to be extremely careful with her.' Thought Wataru calculatively. He and his comrades had just arrived yesterday and he didn't want to deal with Sirzechs and Grayfia at this time. In case he carelessly made mistakes, he could only pray that Alaya-chan's and Gaia-chan's trick could cover his track.

Slightly bowing his head, Wataru said in a polite manner yet hinting an edge in his voice "So... what honors do I have to encounter such four beautiful ladies here?" This brought blushes on Sona's and Tsubaki's face while Rias and Akeno giggled with a small blushes "... Or should I say...devils? Which one do you prefer?"

When the word 'devil' came out, all four she-devils immediately became on guard. Sona said in a cautious voice "And what are you? Why can't I sense anything from you? And how do you know my surname was Sitri, not Shitori and Tsubaki's name while we haven't met you before?"

Unfortunately, before she could get any answers, the schoolbell rang signaling the end of the lunch break.

"Well, it seems your questions have to wait for a while." Said Wataru dryly with a humourless chuckle "Gremory-san and Himejima-san, please tell sensei that I will come back to class a little late. I need a little time to fix my shirt and blazer. And about your questions, Sitri-san, tomorrow me and my comrades will meet you after school and I will answer as best as I can. Give me the place where we will meet tomorrow and we will come. And your group can come too, Gremory-san"

"Group?" said Riad while quirking her left eyebrow.

"Don't you have a peerage? Anyway, see you guys later"

After waving at the group, Wataru picked up his bookbag and violin case and left to fix his clothes, leaving a group of wary yet thoughtful she-devil behind.

**SCENE CHANGE, AT KURENAI-TENDOU-SOUMA-ARISATO-HINO-TSUGAMI HOUSEHOLD THAT NIGHT**

In the dojo of a large Japanese styled residence not very far from the Kuoh Academy.

"Man, finally it's done!" exclaimed Eiji after two hours carefully painting a very big magic circle with five smaller magic circles around the large circle, not to mention one hour waiting Minato and Wataru designed and constructed the magic circles with chalk. "But Gaia-san, can I ask you why it is necessary to use lead paint instead of normal paint? Lead paint can be quite poisonous"

Kneeling near the large circle in order to check if there was anything wrong, a very young woman with armpit-length black hair and golden eyes dressed in a knee-length black dress replied without turning back

"Magecraft, especially Formalcraft in this situation, can be affected by lots of things if you don't be careful. As you already know that in lead paint there is lead or more precisely, PbCrO4 and PbCO3 , not to mention some silver powder and chalk powder I added in the paint . They are very conductive to prana as well as chakra..."

"Eh?! I thought we would only use pran..." Before Eiji could finished, Gaia cut him off

"Just for safe. As you heard from Wataru-kun, chakra is created from what he calls 'chakra cores' so in a sense, chakra is very similar to od yet still different. For example, if you reinforce a knife with a large amount of Prana, the knife will become sharper and eventually become unstable until it's 'broken'. If you reinforce a knife with a large amount of chakra, the knife will also become sharper but eventually the knife will become duller and duller."

"I understand now" nodded Eiji "You intend to use chakra to stabilize the circles if anything bad happen, correct?"

"Yes. And using chakra to keep the gap at bay is also safer than using prana since chakra can stabilize things as I said before." Slowly standing up from her kneeling position, Gaia looked at the circles for the last time before turning back to Eiji "Ok, the paint is dry enough. Everything is ready. Go and call everyone in, Eiji"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Standing in five smaller circles now was Souji in his usual grey hakama, Haruto in his white t-shirt and brown pants, Yukari in her usual dress without her parasol and paper fan, a young man with messy black hair and a cheerful expression to the extend of being annoying to those people around him and finally, a very beautiful girl dressed in a dark red dress with a Yin-Yang symbol in front of her dress and she also had very dark blond hair tied into 2 ponytails, 2 fox ears on the top of her head and nine swaying fox tails covered with dark red fur.

"Do you all understand what you have to do?" another woman looked similar to Gaia but had silver hair and crimson eyes asked the group.

"One question, Alaya: Why do I have to work with her?" the messy black hair young man pointed at Yukari with an annoyed expression while at the same time, Yukari was glaring at him venomously.

"To answer your question, Kaito Daiki... One, you already know where is Wataru-kun's world but your power still have some limits since your power isn't Second Magic and I don't want to to take any unnecessary risks." And then Alaya's voice became colder and colder "And two, if you don't help, I can guarantee that you will never even lay an eye on any treasures, let alone hunting them, am I clear?"

"Yes! Yes! Do it! Do it! Do it!" After hearing the last part, Yukari started jumping up and down with a very childish glee "No more working overtime! No more dealing with Kaito-teme! More spending time with Wataru-kun! More...ITA! What are... Who the hell are you?"

Looking behind, everyone saw a humanoid figured who was clad in a long black trench coat with a hood and black clothing underneath, black combat boots and black gloves. His face was hidden by a black mask while the hood shadowed the figure's face.

"Don't be like that, Yukari-chan. And I am 'your Wataru-kun' by the way. " Admonished the figured "It seems that Gaia's gift really works"

"Wataru-kun?" said somehow-shocked Yukari and the kitsune "What are the new clothes? And how can't I sense you? Even with your Avalon's aura concealing your signature, I still can sense some traces but now I sense completely nothing! As if you doesn't even exist!"

"Well, you guys already knew about one of my Noble Phantasm, **For Someone's Glory**, correct?" said Wataru in a very calm manner while pointing to his clothes "This... is the mutated version of **For Someone's Glory**, a gift from Gaia-chan. Basically, it still like the original version..." with a finger snap, a black fog materialized around him "...but when I use both **Avalon**'s aura and this version of **For Someone's Glory** at the same time, I can completely conceal my signature at well as my presence. It can also withstand a few weak attack. And more importantly..."

With a strange movement of his wrist, a very dark blue sword materialized in Wataru's right hand. After seeing the sword, Haruto couldn't help but yelled in shock

"Wait a sec! Isn't it... But I thought..."

"Yes, Haruto. This is **Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake**. With this mutated version of **For Someone's Glory**, now I can use **Arondight** as the same time with **For Someone's Glory** now. But the drawbacks are now I can't use **Knight of Honor** as the same time with **For Someone's Glory** and it costs me quite a large amount of prana to use **Arondight** with **For Someone's Glory**. Not to mention that now with this version, I can only disguise by using **For Someone's Glory** in 1 hour per day. And by the way, where're Shouichi, Minato, Aoko-chan and Gaia-chan? "

"They are already on patrol tonight and Gaia is creating a barrier as well as a Bounded Field around the residence. After all, what we're going to do will cause a very large spike of power and we don't want to get any unnecessary attention now, let alone our meeting tomorrow" said Souji flatly.

"Hey! I had already said that I didn't have other choice! And I don't have your Clock Up ability to just charge and vanish without being seen!" Wataru protested

"Right, right, right. Now let's just get over with this. Today is one of few days I don't have to be on patrol and I want a good long sleep after this." Grunted Souji "And you better finish this fast. We don't want to waste my prana for your sudden desire of 'sight seeing'."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yoko! Start channelling chakra into the circle!" said Alaya. With a nod, the kitsune started doing her part. After a few seconds, her circle started emitting a red light and spreading to the large circle.

"Yukari, open a gap in the middle of the large circle! Daiki, open a small entrance to Wataru's old world but try to keep it in the gap, don't let it out of the gap!"

After a trade of venomous glares, Yukari created a gap open to what looked like a pitch-black dimension and Daiki waved his hand toward the gap and changed it color from pitch-black to dull grey.

"Ok, now it's the hardest part. Yoko, Yukari, Daiki, you three keep the gap open and make it as stable as you can! Haruto, use the Time Ring I gave you and start reverse the time in the gap! Souji, prepare to created a time paradox! Even 0,5 second sooner or later can lead to any nasty results and Wataru-kun may stuck in the gap if he enter so don't mess it!"

Without saying any word, Haruto took out a blue ring and put it on his middle finger of his right hand and pointed the ring toward the gap. At the same time, Souji started to flood his body with prana and demonic energy.

"**Time, please!"**

"**Cast off!"**

The dull grey dimension in the gap started to distort and sparks started shooting out from the gap as well as a spike of energy flared up at Souji's circle. As soon as noticing the change in the gap, Alaya yelled at Yoko

"Yoko! More chakra! The power came from Haruto is too strong and it's making the gap become unstable! We need to stabilize it immediately!"

The red light emitted from the big circle become brighter right after Alaya finished her words. The dojo started to shake violently to the extend that Wataru hoped that Gaia's barrier and Bounded Field would do their job.

The sparks came from the gap started to subdue and the distortion's speed become faster and faster. Sweats started to appear on Haruto's forehead as well as Daiki while Yukari and Yoko looked a little bit weary. Alaya's face had a very concentrating expression while her mind focus on the gap. Meddling with time and reality was extremely, extremely dangerous, one mistake and the word 'disastrous' couldn't even describe 10% of the consequence! There must be no mistake! Everything must be perfect!

"Haruto! Hold it! Souji! Now!" yelled Alaya

"**Stop, please!"**

"**Clock up!"**

The distortion was abruptly stopped and at the same time, a flash of silver light appeared in the middle of the gap and expanded itself into a portal. Looking warily at the portal, Wataru turned to Alaya

"You better give me a full explanation of the portal's mechanism after this" said Wataru

"You know that I can't give you the full explanation since there are too many things relate to True Magics, not to mention Akasha-sama."said Alaya sadly" But don't worry, I will answer as best as I can. Now go and save your pastself, Wataru-kun or else this will be the last time you see Yoko-chan."

Turning his head to the kitsune, Wataru gave her a caring smile "Hang in there, Yoko-chan. I will save both of us. That's a promise."

"Good luck, Wataru-kun and be safe." Yoko nodded at the young man who had capture her heart with a loving smile.

Breathing in a long breath, Wataru closed his eyes and jumped in the portal to his old world or more precisely, the past of his old world with one very important mission.

Saving his younger self or more exactly, his Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto self.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Opening his eyes, Wataru found himself standing in front of a door in an empty corridor of Konoha's hospital. Despite many unhappy memory, this place still gave him a small feeling of nostalgia. It was in this place that he had first met his **true **tou-san and **true** nii-san. But before any memories could come to surface, he heard a voice in the room

"You ...You ...You demon! You attacked my village and killed my family! NOW YOU WILL PAY!"

Rushing in the room, Wataru saw a shinobi wore a taka(hawk) mask held a kunai in his hand was rushing toward the bed. Reinforcing his left hand with prana while pumping some demonic energy into his muscle, Wataru backhanded the shinobi and made him crash into the nearby wall.

"What the hell are you fucking doing?" the man snarled at Wataru

Wataru only kept silent while looking at the shinobi.

"Do you konw that is a demon? The Yondaime sealed it into an infant so we can finish his job and kill him! Don't you understand?"

Wataru still kept silent. The image of a shining sword with blue handle appeared in his mind.

"Fine! If you decide to side with the demon then I will kill you too! Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" With a cry and some hand seals, the shinobi expelled a massive orb of roaring flame engulfing Wataru.

_Trace on._

Once again, prana flooded his system and the warm feeling returned. Read its concept, the maker's thought, expectation, moral, faith and the origin itself.

That was why this was called projection. It was an equal shadow casted by the true object. It didn't matter how great the work was. If it had been accomplished, then there was no problem with recreating it.

**Galatine: The Reborn Sword of Victory** materialized in his right hand. It was originally owned by the Lady of the Lake, but it wasn't as well known as a holy sword and rarely mentioned due to having its legend hidden in the shadow of King Arthur's holy sword. It only showed its greatest power at noon, making visible the unsurpassed sharpness of the edge that had sliced cleanly through both the shield and chainmail of the enemy Saracen soldier, Priamus.

With a simple thrust, the sword went through the shinobi's chest and Wataru emerged from the fireball, totally unharmed thanks to **For Someone's Glory** after drew back the sword which made the shinobi cried in pain. With an elegant swing, Wtaru created a large gash on the shinobi's chest with Galatine and made him fell on the ground in his own blood.

"**Sorry for the pain but at night, Galatine is a little blunt but it made your death really painful, ne?**" For some odd reasons, Wataru couldn't help but let out a very sadistic cackle. When he saw the shinobi tried to stand up, he thrusted the sword into the shinobi's lung and impaled him to the ground.

"Wh... who... who... who th... the... the hell... a... are yo... you?" the shinobi now tried to force the words out of his throat with his last ounce of strength.

"**Who am I?**" Wataru said in an amused tone "**Just a passing through devil who walks the path of humanity. Remeber that!**" and the sword was drawn back and thursted into the shinobi's heart, ending his misery.

Taking out a small paper with a magic circle on it, Wataru chanelled a small amount of demonic energy into the paper and slapped onto the coprse's chest. With a single word "**Ignite"**, the coprse bursted into flame until there was nothing but ash.

Turning his head to the bed, he came close and watched his one-year-old-self crying, a feeling of anger arose in his heart. To think that his former father and mother had forgotten about him and left him alone in this place... Wataru tried to control his anger and gently scooped his younger self into his arms.

"It's ok now, young me." Soothed Wataru "Everything is ok now. No one will gonna hurt you... at least for now."

After a few minute, his younger self stopped crying and looked at him with eyes filled with curiosity.

"You know what, young me? It feels kind of weird to hold my younger self in my hands but it feels so peaceful to hold a child in my hands. I wish one day I can have a big happy family." Said Wataru, mostly to himself since he doubted his younger self could understand. Then Wataru started humming a gentle melody of a lullaby Yoko had hummed to when he had been four. Now he finally understood why he had felt so familiar with the melody at that time.

Gently putting his younger self on the bed, Wataru said solemnly

"This is the first and may be the final time you heard a lullaby, young me. I doubt that our former father and mother would bat an at us even if we were attacked by an angry mob, which will be true in the future so you should prepare for that" Wataru let out a dry humorless and painful chuckle "Well then, this is the farewell, young me. And remember, never let your hope fade and never let your soul be bent."

Looking one last time at the sleeping form of his younger self, Wataru stepped out, gently closed the door and jumped into the portal with a bitter smile.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was saved.

And ten years of hell had just officially begining.


End file.
